Housework with Sasuke
by Marquise de Nile
Summary: After losing in a spar against Sakura, Sasuke has to perform some chores to his wife's full satisfaction. PWP.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: PWP = porn without plot, lemon, graphic smut, NSFW.**

 **Don't read if you're under 18 or you don't wish to read this type of story.**

The rest of you, please enjoy this very dirty story and have a happy SasuSaku month!

* * *

 **.**

 **Housework with Sasuke**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

"Shannaro!"

Sasuke's back hurt from the hard landing. There was ringing in his ears from that last attack that he was too slow to defend against. He stared up at Sakura who was straddling his waist with a chakra-loaded arm cocked and ready to punch. Her lips, red-tinted with lipstick, smirked at him triumphantly. The pink hair was mussed and curled prettily around her flushed face. He'd seen her like that before many times, but not on the training grounds. Sasuke felt a stirring in his pants at the utterly delectable sight of his wife.

"Do you yield? Sasu-ke-kun?" she asked with a twinkle in her green eyes.

That's when it hit him that he actually lost the spar.

"Hn."

She leaned in closer, one hand clasped loosely around his throat. His pulse thumped beneath her finely manicured fingers. She was hovering above his lips, teasing him. His nostrils flared when he caught the mixed scent of her sweat and her favourite perfume.

"Yes or no," she demanded. She could be particular like this when she wanted to make a point to him.

Sasuke grunted again. "Yes," he said, admitting defeat.

Sakura pecked him on the lips. The small kiss was too short for his liking, but felt very sweet. It made him crave for more.

She got off of him languidly and he found himself missing the slight weight of her on top of him. Sasuke got off the ground too.

"Let's go home, darling," Sakura said, acting very upbeat as she linked her arm with his. "There are so many things for us to do today," she said suggestively and giggled, batting her eyelashes.

Sasuke kept the straight face, but inside he was getting pretty excited. Their daughter was outside of the village for a few days with her team, so they had the house all to themselves... and they both wanted to take the full advantage of the fact.

"By the way, you seemed a bit off earlier," Sakura commented idly. "Did you see something distracting?" she asked with fake innocence.

Sasuke's gaze drifted down against his will, drawn in by the magnetic pull of the triangle of exposed skin on her midriff. This day was the first time he saw her in a casual outfit that showed off so much of her stomach and it proved a major distraction. During the spar he had a hard time concentrating on her moves when all he could think about was how much he wanted to touch her bared skin and lick all over her cute bellybutton. He had a sneaking suspicion she'd planned it this way, as he'd seen her new qipao-style tailcoat hanging on her side of the closet for longer than a week.

His wife was a cunning woman that exploited his weaknesses without hesitation, another quality of hers that turned him on.

"Darling?" Sakura called when he didn't answer to her question. Sasuke looked up from her stomach and was caught in her amused stare. "What were you thinking about?" she asked with a knowing look.

 _That I'd like to push you into that tree, kiss you senseless, pull out my cock and rub it on your soft stomach before I tear down your pants and take you from behind like an animal._

"Nothing," he replied.

She didn't believe him, but she let it go. "Well, I was just thinking about what I'll have you do when we get home," she said. "This will be so much fun." She licked her lips. If they still weren't in public, he'd have ravished them.

Or better yet, he'd have pushed her down to her knees and stuffed his cock in her little mouth, watching her red lips stretch around him and leave smears of lipstick all over his shaft as she sucked him down hungrily, her beautiful green eyes watering and pleading with him to come quickly, so she could swallow it all.

Sasuke blinked, banishing the fantasy from his mind before it made walking too difficult for him.

The loser of the spar had to obey every command of the winner for the rest of the day. Sasuke during his very long mission, with his right hand as the only way of sexual relief, had had the time to develop some very interesting ideas about what he wanted to do to Sakura. His loss meant that he was at the mercy of his lovely wife and he fully expected she'd like some pampering and cuddles before the main event. He stifled a disappointed sigh. It's not that he didn't enjoy going slow and tender with her, but their spar got him in a mood for some rough fucking.

Sakura pulled him along, getting impatient, and soon they returned home. Once the door was locked behind them, Sakura turned to him with a serious look.

"Sasuke-kun, will you do everything I ask you to do?" she inquired.

"Yes, that's the rule we agreed to."

"And you won't do anything I don't tell you to do?" she pressed.

"Yes."

"Good." Sakura nodded. "Strip."

He looked at her, taken aback by how forward she was. "Strip?" he asked.

"Yes, strip, undress. Just take off everything. You won't need clothes today."

This sounded like a promising beginning to him and nothing like what he'd expected of her, so Sasuke unzipped his vest and unbuttoned his shirt without complaint, then shrugged them off his broad shoulders carelessly. Sakura drank in the sight of his rippling torso with a delicate blush. He slid his hand down his stomach, directing her gaze to his toned abdomen and the trail of dark hair leading down to the hem of his pants. Sakura audibly gulped as he slowly undid the button and unzipped his slacks. They dropped to the floor in a puddle and he stepped out of them. Now he was only in his boxer briefs, which didn't hide the prominent bulge in the front. He wasn't even hard yet.

"More?" he asked coyly. He cupped himself and rubbed slowly.

Sakura gasped. "Sasuke-kun!" she scolded. "Did I tell you to touch yourself?"

"No," he said, but didn't stop his rubbing. Fuck, it felt too good when he did it in front of her hungry eyes.

She grabbed his hand and pulled it away. "We barely started and you're already breaking the rules. Do you want to get punished?" she asked icily.

"That depends on the punishment," he responded, unaffected by her empty threat. She wouldn't do anything. She liked what she'd seen.

Sakura surprised him by pinning him into the wall with her monster strength. She leaned closer to him, her hot breath caressing his ear and neck. A shiver went down his spine.

"How about I chain you to the bed and touch myself before your eyes... until you're completely hard but I won't let you touch yourself... then I tease you some more and always stop just before you come..." she whispered in his ear. As fast as a black mamba, her hand slithered into his underwear and grasped his balls, squeezing lightly. Sasuke drew a sharp intake of breath. "And then I tease you more... all night long but I don't let you come no matter how much you beg. Would you like that?"

He was rock hard and panting. Her soft healer's hand rolled his sensitive scrotum in her grasp and the knowledge that she could easily crush his balls if she wanted to, and then heal them so she could do it again, turned him on even more.

Uchiha Sasuke thrived on the danger.

"Sakura..." he said hoarsely.

"Do you want to come anytime tonight or not?" she asked and ground the heel of her palm against his erection.

"Yesss..." he hissed out, closing his eyes as he concentrated on not cumming this very moment. He had a hunch she wouldn't like it. And he didn't want it to happen too quickly.

"Then be good and obey the rules, Sasuke-kun," she told him and pulled her hand out of his boxer briefs. "Now, take that off. I want to see you naked."

He yanked down the underwear in a hurry and stepped out of it, before straightening out. He stood before her proudly, without any shame, nude and ready for action. His cock was standing at attention and pointing at her. Sakura tilted her head in consideration.

"Put on your slippers," she said and he complied, feeling puzzled at the strange request.

"Now I need you to vacuum the house," she told him.

"... What." He looked at her in disbelief. Was that her idea of a joke?

"You heard me. I want you to clean the house, naked," Sakura clarified.

"But-"

"Or is that too hard for you?" she asked with a challenge. "I can always do your punishment."

Sasuke mulled it over. "I'll clean," he said grumpily and marched to get the vacuum cleaner from the hallway closet. He wanted to have sex.

No, he wasn't pouting.

The next hour was bizarrely arousing to him as he fulfilled Sakura's request. She supervised him very closely, telling him to go this or that way, all the while her eyes roaming his bare flesh and memorizing every flex of muscles as he worked. She seemed the most pleased every time he had to bend over to slide the handle of the vacuum cleaner in the harder to reach places. She made sure to stand directly behind him when that happened. She also frequently stepped into his personal space, her clothed body brushing against his skin as she put her hands on his arms, hips or back and "corrected" his stance for the maximum cleaning efficiency. Those teasing touches were driving him crazy with need. His cock was throbbing painfully and he clenched his jaw stubbornly to keep from releasing a single sound.

What was even worse was that he caught her with a hand down her pants. She only smirked and continued the wrist motions as she watched him labour. Sasuke tried to avert his gaze, but he was too weak to resist the lure of his flushed pretty wife playing with her own pussy in the open. He watched her stroking herself, moaning softly through parted lush lips forming a little 'o' as she looked back at him with hooded, smoky eyes full of desire and he could do absolutely nothing to alleviate the building pressure in his groin. He held the vacuum cleaner's handle in a death grip to stop himself from going to her and doing something disobedient that she'd make him regret later. It was so unbelievably frustrating to him.

Sakura threw back her head and bit her lip as she shuddered in bliss. Her fingers finally stilled.

"Finish in the guest bedroom and then come to the bathroom," she ordered in a husky voice and left.

In his time alone, he calmed down a little and his erection flagged, though it didn't go down completely. After he put away the vacuum cleaner, his thoughts turned to the speculation about what she was planning to do in the bathroom.

" _Sasuke-kun, will you wash my back?"_

He smirked at the mental image of a blushing Sakura letting him lather her whole body, not just the back. Taking his hand and putting it on her full breasts, rounded with motherhood. He imagined tweaking her naughty nipples and listening to her sweet moans. Then she'd guide his hand between her legs and let him stroke her wet pussy a little until she'd mewl for his cock to fill her. And he would gladly put it in and fuck her senseless.

When he found a trail of shed clothes in the hallway, ending with a dirty pair of red panties, it gave him some hope that this scenario had a chance of becoming reality.

The bathroom door was ajar but he still knocked on the doorway.

"Come in!" Sakura called softly.

She was relaxing in the bathtub. Sadly, every part of her body below shoulders was submerged.

Sakura enjoyed the view of her naked, sweaty husband, standing there with a brick-red, hard python straining between his muscular thighs. She raised herself slightly out of the tub, ostensibly to pour more hot water over her head, and she let him catch a tantalizing glimpse of her milky breasts above the surface. He was devouring her with his eyes, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly. The open desire he exuded sent a warm jolt to her abdomen. She smiled deviously.

"Sasuke-kun, could you get our dirty clothes and start the laundry?"

"Sakura," he growled. Uh-oh, he was getting fed up with her games and while she liked the predatory Sasuke banging her against any available flat surface, this wasn't what she had in mind for today. Time to use the carrot.

"Darling, please. If you do it, you'll get a nice reward," she tempted.

Sasuke glared, but relented. "It better be good," he said.

"Oh, it will," she muttered, watching his toned butt as he left to pick up their clothes.

Sakura got out of the bath and dried herself with a towel, which she securely wrapped around her body. She was going to tease Sasuke-kun a lot more before he got to see her completely naked.

She heard the washing machine start, then Sasuke returned so swiftly that he must have used the Shunshin jutsu. He was so eager that it made her feel even more sadistic.

"What's my reward?" he asked, his gaze jumping from her modest cleavage to the top of her thighs.

"Take off your slippers and sit here," she said, indicating the bathroom stool.

Sasuke kicked the slippers off and seated himself. She kneeled behind him and used the showerhead to wet his body, washing off his sweat. Then she took the shampooed his hair, massaging and kneading his head gently. Under her skilled medic's fingers, Sasuke's body relaxed and a soft moan of pleasure slipped out of his mouth. He didn't even realize that he did that, but she did—the sexy sound went straight to her coiled abdomen and fired her up.

Sakura rinsed the shampoo off. Next, she squirted a big dollop of the shower gel in her hands and began lathering his body, starting with those broad shoulders and going down his arms. Then she washed his back before leaning to his ear.

"Would you like me to wash your front too, Sasuke-kun?" she cooed.

He grunted and reached behind for her hand, which he put on his chest. Sakura's other hand went around him too. She methodically spread the gel all over his torso, enjoying the hard muscles under her palms. Sasuke hissed in pleasure when she circled his nipples teasingly. She rubbed them more firmly then and he groaned.

"Sakura..."

"Yes, darling?"

"Stop teasing," he tried to demand but she twisted his nipple and he moaned again.

"I'll think about it, dear." She chuckled and kissed his neck.

Her hands slid down to lather his washboard abs and then lower. She was getting dangerously close to his jutting member and his breath hitched in anticipation, but at the very last moment she slid her palms over his thighs. Then to torment him even more, she massaged his inner thighs, going up and up and to the creases of his groin.

"Sakura," he whimpered. Hearing her name said by him in such a desperate, heated tone sent a thrill through her body.

"Beg," she ordered him and nipped on his earlobe.

"Please..." he groaned, leaning back into her. "Sakura... touch me, please."

When at last her hands grasped his manhood, a deep groan rumbled out of his chest as he threw his head back from the pleasure and his legs fell wide apart. Her small dainty palms held his thick length together, forming a tight slick ring around it. It dragged down to the base slowly and back again, developing a steady, hard rhythm. His hips bucked and jerked into the touch as she pumped him and on almost every upward stroke her thumbs rubbed at his sensitive tip deliciously and traced the small slit.

"Fuck... So good... Sak-aaahh, Sakura, aahhh... F-Faster, uhnn..." He was panting and straining, as he tried to get her to speed up, but she didn't relent.

One hand reached down to fondle his balls, slathering them with soapy suds. His cock was throbbing harshly, the pulse getting stronger as the build-up tingled at the base of his spine.

Sakura squeezed him in both hands and went slower, making him go crazy with want.

"Don't! Don't stop," he gasped out and grasped her wrists.

"Sasuke-kun, do you want your reward?" Sakura purred in his ear as she swirled a caress around his cockhead.

"Yess..." he hissed. He closed his eyes in bliss.

"Do you want to come?"

"So close..." he grunted.

"If you come now, I won't let you come anywhere else on my body today," she said. "You should think about it—where would you rather come: on my hands or deep inside my wet pussy?"

If she didn't grip the base of his shaft in a constricting hold, he would have probably creamed himself right then and there just from the erotic image she conjured for him.

All of his muscles were knotted and taut from tension, his tortured manhood was angry red, twitching and leaking precum madly like a busted faucet. He wanted to come so badly, he needed it to stay sane, and yet... and yet...

A high pitched whine of utter frustration came out from his throat as he fought his body's instinct to get rid of the tension and just unload in this very instant with eyes squeezed shut.

… he wanted to pound his wife's tight cunt and shoot his come in her deepest parts even more.

"Do you want to come later, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked sweetly, just to make sure.

He nodded sharply.

"Let me help you. This must be very painful. I'll cool you down a bit," she murmured and he jolted when a spray of lukewarm water hit his thigh. She gently directed the stream on his overheated center, the water getting a bit colder. The lower temperature calmed down his erection and she turned the nozzle off when his hardness went away completely. Now his poor dick was just aching mutely from the lack of release.

"All better," she said brightly and pecked his jaw. Then she stood up and wrapped a fluffy towel around him. "Don't worry, darling, I'll let you come next time... maybe."

"You're evil," Sasuke said in a rough, low voice.

"But you still love me," she replied and brushed his damp hair out of his face. She ran her fingers down his temples in a smoothing motion and he closed his eyes to enjoy her touch.

"Hn."

.

 _tbc..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Housework with Sasuke**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

The Uchiha couple was kissing softly, just brushing their mouths together, plush lips sliding slowly against each other, creating a delicious friction that was both sweet and unbearable at the same time. Sasuke loved and hated it, because it was so pleasurable and full of love that he couldn't stop, but it also stoked his desire again after Sakura had just managed to put it down for a moment. He was sorely tempted to deepen the kiss and ravish her plump lips, but after what she'd put him through, he wasn't willing to cross her again.

Sakura held the reins very firmly, at least for now. Uchiha Sasuke didn't give up so easily on his goals. He was just waiting for a better opportunity to present itself and then he'd definitely get his prize.

When Sakura pulled away, still carding her fingers through his hair in the back, Sasuke relaxed under her tender touch.

"Are you ready for your next task, dear?" she asked, taking away his calm. He shot her a surprised look.

"What task?"

"Oh, it's nothing difficult and you're going to enjoy it." Her nonchalant act intrigued him. "I'll just need your help getting dressed."

Help? Getting dressed? Did that mean...? Sasuke looked at her, clad only in a towel and imagined her dropping it 'accidentally' to the floor and exposing her beautiful silhouette to him. A wave of heat surged inside him. She noticed the speculative gleam in his eyes and smiled widely.

"Come on," she said, putting on her house slippers and leading him out of the steamy bathroom. The change in temperature made Sasuke glad that Sakura allowed him to temporarily wear the towel wrapped around his hips. When his flat nipples pebbled from the draft, a shiver went through him and straight into his waking member.

In the master bedroom, Sakura opened her underwear drawer. She riffled through her collection, humming thoughtfully. Sasuke couldn't help but notice that her towel loosened on her body and he stared at it very hard, willing it to fall down on its own.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura turned to him. "Which pair should I wear?" She showed him two items he hadn't seen before—a red string tied up in a triangular shape and black see-through panties. Whichever option she chose, it wouldn't cover anything. Just the mere knowledge that Sakura was prancing around the house in such a provocative underwear would surely drive him crazy in no time. Sasuke gulped.

He was so screwed.

"Darling? What's wrong? You look flushed," Sakura asked with fake worry. The upward curl of her lip betrayed that she was pleased with his reaction.

Sasuke gave a half-hearted glare. "I'm fine," he bit out. "The black. Wear the black one." At least it offered _some_ coverage, even if it was entirely transparent.

Sakura lit up. "Good choice!" she praised him. "Most men would pick a g-string, but this is more subtle, don't you agree?"

Sasuke grunted in affirmative.

His wife put the red g-string back in the drawer and shut it. Then she held out the black panties to him. "Here, take them."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well, I want you to put them on me," she said.

It was like all blood drained from him as it rushed down and accumulated in his groin instantly, making him dizzy for a second. Was she really going to let him see her most intimate place? Sasuke grabbed the panties and gave her a searching look, still doubtful about her intentions.

Sakura smirked. "I'm waiting, Sasuke-kun."

He knelt before her and spread the panties. "Raise your foot," he instructed and when she did so, he slipped her leg through one hole, then they repeated it with her other foot. Sasuke slid the panties up her long, smooth legs, making sure to glide his fingers up her soft skin on both sides. All too soon he reached the edge of her towel and the shadowed area beneath it. He looked up at her.

"Aren't you going to take the towel off?" he murmured huskily.

Sakura bit her lip, affected by his deep timbre, but she shook her head. "Not yet. Just do it under the towel. And no peeking!" she warned in a mischievous tone.

Sasuke bowed slightly his head pretending to be disappointed. In reality he was hiding a smug smirk as a naughty idea came to his mind.

He pulled up her panties slowly like she asked, touching along the outside of her thighs, however when he was done, he didn't take his hand from under the towel. Instead, he traced along the waistband and rested his hand on her lower back. He slid it down and cupped her rear, then brushed along the lacy edges of the panties and over her slit.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you- what are you doing?" she asked breathily, turned on by his bold touch.

"I'm just making sure your panties are laying on you correctly. We wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable," he said, pushing a finger under the fabric and tugging down a little bit. She was already damp and hot for him which ramped up his excitement. "And you didn't say I can't touch you, Sa-ku-ra," he added in a sultry tone.

She took in a sharp breath when he stroked her slick folds. Then she gathered herself. "Stop," she ordered. His hand stilled, but Sasuke wasn't about to move it from the comfortable snug place it found between her legs, unless she explicitly told him. Which she did.

Sasuke pulled out his hand and put the damp fingers in his mouth, looking her straight in the eye as he licked off her intimate juices. He hummed in pleasure at the taste. "So good... let me lick you..." he muttered, giving her a thirsty look. He'd have liked nothing more than to bury his tongue in her tight snatch and eat her out to his heart's content (well, nothing except burying his throbbing shaft inside her) and he knew just how much she loved getting head from him. Sakura's pupils dilated in arousal at his suggestion.

His plan was genius in its simplicity—he intended to turn her on so much that she'd have no choice but to finally give into her lust. And it looked like he was going to succeed. Sakura was always susceptible to his teasing.

He watched her throat bob as she swallowed. _I learned all your pleasure spots as well as you know mine, my dear wife._ Sasuke found some amusement in how the tables had turned since their bathroom encounter.

"Take off your towel," Sakura said in a throaty, wanton voice.

He unwrapped it and put it on the floor. Playing with her had restored his hard on and Sakura eyed it with want. He throbbed eagerly, lapping up her attention. Sasuke was feeling smug and victorious. Any moment now, she was going to fling off her towel and submit to her carnal desires. Knowing how impatient she could be, she'd just squat over him and ride his cock like a cowgirl.

Suddenly, she tore her gaze off him."Go downstairs and wait for me," she said shakily and turned away from him.

Sasuke blinked, completely taken aback. But, but she was about to give in! What was going on? Why wasn't his seduction working on her? "Sakura, what-" he began, but she cut him off.

"This isn't the end of the day, Sasuke-kun." Her tone was even—she was back in control of herself. "There are a few more things I need you to do before we can retire. Now please go downstairs."

Knowing that she'd punish him if he disobeyed, Sasuke bit back the argument and went to the living room. He sat on the sofa, still naked, and waited for Sakura to arrive as he mulled over his failure. She proved a tougher nut to crack than he'd expected.

Sakura came dressed only in a red minidress in her usual style, unzipped half way to show some cleavage. The dress was barely reaching her mid-thigh, her legs were bare and as Sasuke analyzed her shape under the tight clothing, he realized that she wasn't wearing a bra. He couldn't say that he didn't like her new outfit, though he missed seeing her cute bellybutton on display.

"I have something for you," she said in a sing-song voice as she strutted towards him. She stood before him and bent her body in half so that their heads were on the same level, at the same time revealing a nice view down her dress which immediately grabbed his full attention. He glimpsed her pointed nipples pushing down at the material in this position. Even her flat stomach was visible between two mounds, the view reaching almost to her panties. His mouth went sand dry as he was thrown head first into a dirty fantasy of his lips clamping on those hardened peaks and sucking them hard while his fingers plunged into her wet sheathe over and over again.

Sakura grinned, catching his stare down her front. She straddled him and cut off the delectable sight. He expected a kiss, but instead she nuzzled up his jaw and to his ear.

"Someone's enjoying himself," she purred as she took his thick member into her hand and stroked it down to the base. Sasuke grunted in pleasure.

 _I'd enjoy myself even better if you just let me touch you,_ he thought.

"If you want to enjoy yourself longer, then you're going to like my gift even more," she whispered into his ear, making him shiver, and before he could decipher her meaning, she put something silky around his pulsing member and pulled, putting tight pressure around the base.

Sasuke looked down in surprise and saw a crimson ribbon tied with a bow on his deep red cock. The cute ornament, more appropriate to be put on a gift box, made him look downright indecent and lewd. He should have been embarrassed, but it only aroused him more. His cock twitched and let out a big bead of precum from the tip.

Sakura chuckled in a throaty voice, making him blush. "Well, I'm glad you like it, Sasuke-kun," she commented as she put a finger on his tip and collected the drop of wetness. "You know, I got so used to getting myself gifts in your name when you were away." When he looked at her in surprise at this unexpected somber turn of conversation, she popped the soiled finger into her wicked mouth and licked it clean. His jaw slackened, all thoughts leaving his brain for a moment as he took this in. "So I just couldn't help myself. I had to get this gift too," she explained as she cupped him. "But I'll unwrap you in bed, so you need to be patient, darling," she promised him and kissed his cheek sweetly, the released her hold on him and stood up.

Only after she disappeared in the kitchen, Sasuke's clear thinking returned and he realized how cleverly she had used his own move from the bedroom against him. He'd married a cockteasing she-devil. He was so incredibly frustrated, with his member tightly restrained and no release in sight, so he couldn't even understand why he loved what she was doing to him so much.

Sakura called for him, so he got up from the sofa, trying to predict what she could possibly have in store for him next. The scene that he came upon looked innocuous enough—Sakura was taking out ingredients from the fridge. However, her minidress rode up dangerously high as she bent, showing him the edge of her underwear and the round shape of her asscheeks. He gripped the back of the chair, resisting the urge to grab her bottom and grind into her until she begged for more. Then he'd tear off her damn panties and pound her tight little...

Sakura turned to him with a knowing look.

"Dinner?" he quickly asked to divert her attention. He was also trying very hard to ignore her nipples, hard from the fridge's cold, poking up at the material of the dress.

"Yes. All that... excitement made me a little hungry," she said suggestively. Then she took the apron with the cherry blossom pattern off the hook and threw it to him. He reflexively caught it.

"You want me to cook?" he guessed, dumbfounded. It's not that he never did it, he cooked for them plenty of times... but usually Sakura insisted on cooking.

"You lost the spar," she reminded him. "Now put the apron on."

Sasuke slipped the neck strap over his head and tied the waist straps in the back. Frankly, he was surprised but glad that his devious wife allowed him to finally wear something. At least he'd finally have some cover. However, as soon as he dressed, an obvious problem occurred to him.

Sasuke was a tall, broad-shouldered man and the apron was made to fit Sakura, who was much shorter and slimmer than him. It was too small on his big frame.

He was about to ask Sakura to find him something longer, when he was halted by the look on her face. She was flushed, her eyes gleaming with lust as she devoured him with her hungry gaze. She licked her full lips.

"I knew you'd look good in this," she said in approval. The apron covered only the middle of his chest, leaving the sides open. It was so short on him that the tip of his erect cock was peeking from under the hem. "Turn around," she ordered, almost growling. She breathed in harshly when he did and she saw his broad, muscled back and the sculpted butt framed by the apron's straps. Sasuke in her apron didn't look just good—he was so fucking sexy that for a moment she thought that she should just forget about teasing and take him on the kitchen counter. A guttural moan slipped out of her lips because of the fantasy. "God, I could eat you like this," she murmured.

Sasuke faced her again with a smirk. "How about you do that," he said, playing it cool even though they both knew just how desperate he really was.

Sakura crossed the distance between, putting an extra swing in her step. Sasuke drew up eagerly, his erection lifting slightly the apron's edge in the show of readiness. Sakura kissed his neck.

"Mmm, Sasuke-kun," she mumbled heatedly and nibbled on his skin, creating a small hickey. He stifled a groan.

A manicured finger ran down the middle of his torso, lower, past the bellybutton, even lower... This time he moaned when she closed her fist around his length.

"You should know, dear, that I eat my _dessert_ ," she said with emphasis as she tugged on him pleasurably, "only after dinner." She let go of him after she made her point. Sasuke almost whined at the loss of contact on his sensitive shaft. He gave her a discontented look.

Sakura patted his cheek. "Get cooking. I want teriyaki," she said, planting herself on the chair.

Thankfully, she picked a quick recipe that he was familiar with, so Sasuke confidently set to work as he tried to forget the tension in his lower region. However, Sakura made it impossible with her constant "help" which mostly involved her using every opportunity to feel him up or rub herself against him, whispering dirty things to him. She was testing his self-control masterfully, always pulling away just a moment before he would break.

Even during the dinner she was set on driving him crazy with need. He dropped his chopsticks when her foot trailed up his bare leg and ground against his groin.

"Sakura," he gasped out, closing his eyes and pushing up his hips into her foot. "You're going to kill me."

"No, but I'm going to make you go to heaven... in time. And then I'll heal you up so we could start again from the beginning."

That tidbit got his imagination running wild. If Sakura could renew his sexual stamina with a healing jutsu, the possibilities were endless... Sasuke was definitely _up_ for trying it.

But Sakura, instead of making good on her promise, left him aching and hot. Sasuke washed the dishes, but he kept the apron on. It gave him at least _some_ protection. Mostly illusory, but still.

He found Sakura splayed on the sofa beautifully, one arm put over her head and her long bare legs spread invitingly.

"Sasuke-kun, my feet are killing me," Sakura groaned and wiggled her toes at him. Her toenails were cut and painted red. "Give me a foot massage, please?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him. "You know how much I like it."

Sasuke grunted. She was really taking advantage of winning that spar, but this gave him a new opportunity to strike at her defenses. He stalked towards her without saying a word, knelt on the sofa and put her feet on his lap. Starting with the right one, he massaged the top of her foot up to the ankle, then switched to rubbing the arch and heel, causing her to sigh in bliss. When he got to work on her toes, loosening them up, Sakura was moaning freely. He looked at her and realized that due to her raised feet, her panties were now on full display before him, the black sheer fabric soaked with her arousal and giving him a delicious peek at her slit. Sasuke sucked in a sharp breath.

"Don't stop, please, ooohh," Sakura sighed when he began rubbing her left foot with the same method, however his attention was diverted to her intimate place, so wet and ready for him. She was now putty in his hands and he intended to slide her up onto his lap and take her. She seemed in no condition to resist him. He grabbed her calf.

Her free foot slipped under the apron and rubbed against his erection, effectively thwarting his plan. "Not yet," she panted out. Sasuke growled low in his throat. His cock pulsed with frustration and he was on the verge of losing control, the beast inside him thrashing to break free and take what was his.

Sakura lifted up her dress, fully exposing her panties to his dark gaze. She ran a finger across her lower lips. "Sasuke-kun, I'm so wet... because of you... you need to clean that up for me..." she suggested lewdly.

With a glint in his eyes, Sasuke pounced. He spread her thighs, then kissed and nipped on the inner side, leaving bright red marks in his wake. Sakura gripped his hair and tugged. "Gentler," she bit out and he licked the hickeys soothingly in apology.

A phone rang, jolting them out of their little world. They looked at each other.

"Ignore it," Sasuke said.

The phone kept ringing. Whoever was on the other side was very persistent.

"I'll take it," Sakura grunted, stretching out her hand. She managed to grab the receiver off the phone stand. "Hello?... Ino-pig!"

Sasuke glared. The irritating woman that was also his wife's best friend successfully stole Sakura's attention from him. And they were in the middle of something very important too!

He glanced at Sakura speculatively. She was listening to whatever the blonde was rambling about, but she caught his gaze. "Go on," she mouthed at him and he lowered his head back between her thighs. He breathed in her musky aroma with relish.

Sakura continued her conversation with Ino while her husband licked her pussy through the sheer panties. The naughtiness of the situation was sending thrills down her spine and making her even hornier. "There," she breathed out when he sucked on her sensitive clit. "I, I mean you're right there, Ino," she amended, talking to the phone. Sasuke smirked at her mistake. He swirled his tongue around her nub and she squirmed in pleasure, thighs clenching to keep him in place.

"Seven hours more? Seriously?... You're just letting Sai slack off... Oh, you're wrong— _my husband_ wouldn't make me do more housework, instead he _helps_ me with chores... Why, today Sasuke-kun vacuumed the floors, did the laundry, cooked dinner and even washed the dishes!" Sakura gloated to her best friend who apparently couldn't believe her. "Nuh-uh, I'm not telling my trade secrets," Sakura replied smugly to Ino's question. "No, we weren't arguing earlier... Alright, well, I guess he had a proper _motivation,_ " she accentuated the last word with a Cheshire grin. She stroked Sasuke's hair while he worked her with his mouth dutifully.

He pulled the drenched panties down and off her legs, baring her glistening labia to his sight. He laved the slick pinkness with his tongue, lapping up her juices steadily dripping from her womanly crevice. Sakura was barely paying any attention to Ino, just occasionally grunting "uh-uh" or "yeah" in agreement to whatever her friend was saying as she actually concentrated on the pleasure building up in her core because of her husband's talented mouth.

Sasuke ate her out in a frenzy, his mouth attached to her pussy as his tongue finally thrust inside her. Sakura gasped loudly. "It's nothing, Ino, I just, uh, stubbed my toe," she made up an excuse. Her hips were grinding against Sasuke's face as he drilled her with his tongue. She put a hand into her mouth to stifle her moans as he added a finger flicking at her engorged clit.

"S-Sorry, Ino, I have t-to come... he-help Sasuke-kun with something," she stammered and ended the call. She threw the phone on the coffee table and released a long glorious moan that she'd been holding back all this time.

At that sound, Sasuke doubled his efforts. He plunged three fingers into her sopping wet cunt while he drew her hard little nub into his mouth and sucked hard. Sakura's hips raised off the sofa.

"Sasuke-kun, aaahhh, aaahhh, I'm cumming, I'mcumming!" she cried out, her body arching beautifully as she reached her climax. A fresh wave of her juices gushed out and Sasuke supped on them greedily.

At first, he'd intended to stop just before she came, to get his payback at her, but in the heat of the moment he forgot all about that plan. Even after the orgasm rolled over Sakura's body, his mouth stayed glued to her pussy as he licked her up gently, stoking up her pleasure for a second round.

"Nnnghh... s-stop..." Sakura panted out, pushing at his head weakly.

He lazily swirled his tongue around her pearl and gave it a kiss, drawing another hot moan from her, before he reluctantly dislodged from her reddened flesh. He looked up at her Sakura—she was flushed, out of breath, and she glowed with complete satisfaction.

In his eyes, she looked perfect. A very male pride swelled inside Sasuke at the sight of his wife in such disarray because of how good he made her feel. Without thinking, he pumped his rock hard length to relieve the ache of prolonged lack of fulfillment. He'd been subtly grinding his hips into the sofa the entire time he'd been giving her head.

Sakura's green eyes narrowed at him and his hand abruptly stilled as he realized his mistake. He took it off himself quickly but it was already too late. She sat up, dress falling down in place, then she combed through her tousled hair with a thoughtful expression. Sasuke waited with a bated breath for her verdict.

"I'd like to go to the bedroom now..." she began slowly.

A surge of cautious hope entered him. Even Sakura couldn't keep up this teasing forever, inside she must have been at her limit just like he was.

"...but you touched yourself without my permission, so first you'll have to do one more thing to make up for that," she finished and from the grave sound of her voice and the vindictive smirk painted on her crimson lips he knew it was going to be nothing good.

Sasuke swallowed and steeled himself for whatever wicked thing she came up with to punish him.

.

 _tbc..._

.

AN: Thank you for all the support this fic received, which is why I decided to continue. I hope you enjoyed the second part as well :)

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Housework with Sasuke**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

Sasuke trailed after Sakura through the house. Not even her tight ass in a slinky red dress swinging in front of him could take his mind off his screw-up. He could have been plowing her in the bedroom right now, but because of one stupid mistake he was sentenced to another punishment game. Sasuke grimaced, remembering how the last one had ended—how she'd cruelly brought to him to the cusp of pleasure before snatching it all away.

He frowned when they entered the laundry room. The washing machine had finished the cycle some time ago. Sakura turned to him with an expectant look.

"You can guess what you're going to do next," she said. She opened the washing machine. "I want you to go to the backyard and hang our laundry."

Dread pooled in his stomach as he stared at her in disbelief. "I can't go out like this," he protested, gesturing to his minimal outfit, consisting of a too small apron and a red ribbon tied around his hard member.

Sakura tilted her head and hummed, looking him over critically. "You're right, this isn't enough," she agreed, but instead of giving him at least some underwear to put on, she grabbed a box from the nearby shelf and pulled out two wooden clothespins. Sasuke eyed them dubiously.

"I don't see how's that going to help..." he said. The apron didn't have enough material to pin it together in the back, so why...

Sakura sidled up to him with a little cruel laugh. "Who said anything about helping?" she replied and pinched his left nipple. Sasuke hissed in pain, but it was nothing next to what she did next. The clothespin clamped on his nipple like a vice and he cried out, more from surprise than the sting. Sakura quickly did the same to his other nipple and he managed to only let out another hiss as he was more prepared for the painful pressure.

Sakura took him in and nodded in satisfaction at her work. "Perfect," she commented. "Could you make a shadow clone?" she asked suddenly.

Sasuke scoffed—as if there was any doubt that he could—made a one-handed seal and his copy appeared next to him.

"Great! Now go on and hurry with the laundry before anyone sees you. _Don't_ take off the clothespins. I'll be watching you from the bedroom," Sakura gave him instructions. "Oh, and the clone stays here," she added, taking his arm.

"What do you need him for?" Sasuke asked. He thought the clone was going to help him.

"Just some preparation," she responded vaguely, only rousing his suspicions.

Uchiha Sasuke was a legendary shinobi. He had trained under Orochimaru, faced countless dangers and even came back from the dead. Hanging his laundry should have been nothing next to the challenges he'd successfully overcome.

Except he'd never had to do any of his feats butt-naked.

Sasuke stood in the doorway and cautiously surveyed the surroundings for ninjas passing by on the rooftops or noisy neighbours. The last thing he'd wanted was to be spotted by one of the local old ladies and become a hot topic of gossip in Konoha. His pride would never survive that fall.

Deeming the coast clear, Sasuke rushed into the backyard and started hanging the laundry as quick as possible.

"Darling, you have to do this properly or I'll make you start from the beginning," Sakura called to him from the bedroom's window.

His heart was racing from the fear and anxiety of what he was doing, but Sasuke forced himself to slow down and hang the clothes correctly instead of just flinging them on the clothesline.

A rustle in the bushes had him hunching close to the ground and scrambling for cover, convinced that someone was going to come by. A loud meow revealed that it was just a cat and Sasuke sighed in relief.

Sakura gasped loudly and he looked up in alarm. "Sakura? Did something happen?"

"Nothing, it's just your clone... oohh... he's doing... mmm... really great..." she told him, barely holding in her moans. She bowed down her head and closed her eyes in concentration.

Sasuke's blood boiled and he literally saw red and not because of his Sharingan. He ran into the house and up the stairs, then violently pushed open the door to the master bedroom, slamming it into the wall.

What he saw inside filled him with a hot, liquid rage. Sakura was bent over, clutching the windowsill for leverage as his clone furiously pounded into her from behind.

Sasuke had never thought he would catch his loyal wife fucking another man and the fact that the man in question was his own clone certainly didn't put him at ease. In some ways it made things even worse. How did a mere copy dare take his rightful place? He struggled with the burn of jealousy and the hurt pride. He was supposed to be in this position, balls deep inside Sakura and happily pounding away all of the frustration that she had caused him that day.

"Darling, finally... ahhh... You took so long that we started without you..." Sakura said.

"Boss," the clone grunted in acknowledgment of his creator's presence.

Sasuke glared at the clone hatefully, giving him a clear sign to back off, but the other Sasuke only picked up his pace, slapping his hips into Sakura's backside rhythmically. She arched her back to better receive his deep thrusts.

"There! Aaahhh, so good..." she moaned. "Mmm, don't stop..."

The clone grinned and snaked his hand between her legs to flick her needy nub, causing more pleasured sounds to spill out from her open mouth.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. That was the problem with the shadow clones, they always eventually disobeyed the original, though he grudgingly admitted that if he was in the clone's place, he also wouldn't have been able to pull out of Sakura. So maybe the clone didn't listen because he was too much like his creator.

Putting aside the philosophical questions on the nature of shadow clones, Sasuke decided to simply dispel the smug fucker out of the existence. No one else had the right to fuck his wife, not even a copy of himself!

As he made to complete the required handseal, someone kicked the back of his legs. Sasuke fell on his knees and before he knew what was going on, he was put in a chokehold from behind.

"Ah-ah, none of that," Sakura murmured into his ear, giving it a playful nibble.

Sasuke stilled in confusion and arousal. He didn't know what turned him on more—her body brushing against his naked back or the threat of using her monstrous strength to choke him into compliance? In any case, his member rapidly stiffened and strained against the tight ribbon.

"Another clone?" he guessed to take his mind off the ache in his groin.

"Correct," she said brightly like she was giving him a point in a quiz. "But which me is real?" she murmured to him.

Sasuke was stumped. He watched as his clone pulled out of Sakura, turned her around and took her against the wall, resuming the frantic pace. She looked like a well-fucked mess, with tumbling pink hair and a wild look in her eyes. When she pulled the clone down into a sloppy kiss, he knew his answer.

"You're the real one," he told Sakura behind him.

"Correct again," she said warmly and kissed his neck. "How did you know?"

"She's not looking at me anymore. She's not... teasing..." he trailed off as Sakura's nibbles on his neck distracted him.

"Very good, darling," she said. "What would you like as your reward?" she purred. "Would you like her to suck you off as your clone fucks her from behind? Or maybe you'd like to take his place inside her hot pussy?"

Sasuke's body shuddered at the arousing suggestions. His shaft was pulsing and demanding that he'd take this chance for pleasure before it expired. But Sasuke closed his eyes and chased off the temptation with an angry growl.

"No," he snarled.

"No? Why not?" Sakura asked, licking his neck.

"Because I want you. Only you."

His angry, blunt response not only made her happy—it ignited something deep within her, a scorching fire only her husband could put down. The time for playing games was over.

She released the hold on his neck and pulled at the knot of his apron, untying it. "Stand up. Turn around and take it off," she told him. She watched him with hooded eyes as he undressed and dropped the apron to the ground. "On the bed," she ordered with a growl.

Sasuke flung himself down on his back and Sakura knelt on the bed, crawling over him until she sat astride him. Then she tugged down the zipper and pulled the short dress over her head. He was hypnotized by the bounce of her freed, perky breasts. Sakura gave him a predatory smile and rubbed her dripping pussy all over his hard length. When he groaned and thrust up against her, she grinned.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun? Am I _annoying_ you?" she taunted, leisurely stroking herself all over him. Sasuke clenched his jaw in sheer frustration.

"Sakura, just let me... nghh... put it in..." he demanded with a deep-set scowl. In his growing desperation he grabbed on her hip and tried to guide her onto his swollen shaft, but she easily evaded it by slipping lower. The angle was all wrong now. Sasuke muttered a low curse.

"Are you close?" Sakura asked, grinding harder.

"Yes, damn it!" he snapped out.

"But I forgot to take these off. Here, let me just..." she said and in one swift motion pulled the clothespins off his chest. Sasuke cried out in pain as the blood rushed back into his poor nipples, filling them up. It felt like they were on fire and the hurt once again snatched the impending orgasm out of his reach.

"Shh, I'm sorry." Sakura stroked down his arms to calm him down. "I'll make it all better for you."

She leaned down and kissed around his chest. In the time she got to his nipple, the sting already passed away and when she gently licked around the areola, then swept her warm tongue over the center, Sasuke was shocked by the pleasure it brought him. His nipples were now very swollen and sore and Sakura used it to her advantage, licking them with care. He stroked up her back and pulled her closer against his body. Sakura moaned around his little peak, sending a delicious jolt through his body, then she pulled off and blew a chilly air on his sensitive nipples. Sasuke shuddered at the amazing sensation, his manhood hardening once again as it was pressed between their bodies.

A loud, keening wail of the clone Sakura alerted them that their copies were still there. The originals looked over to see clone Sasuke still ramming into the sated clone Sakura in a desperate bid for his own release. The real Sakura gave the real Sasuke a fiendish smirk. He frowned, then realized what she was going to do, but it was already too late...

In the exact same moment when the clone Sasuke bottomed out in his lover, she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He stumbled and awkwardly put up his arm against the cold wall, gaping like a fish out of a water, not understanding where she went and how she could leave him hanging like this.

Meanwhile, the real Sakura fell on the real Sasuke, reduced to a shuddering, moaning knot of pleasure as she absorbed her clone's memories and feelings. He definitely enjoyed how she rubbed her body on his, but that didn't mean he forgot her teasing ways. He caught the eye of his clone who moved to the bed.

Sakura jolted with a huge gasp, her eyes flying open, when a second body pressed into her back. A hot throbbing pole ground against her ass, joining its brother snuggled between her moist labia. She glared down at her smug-looking husband in a mock outrage.

"So you're trying to gang up on me, huh?" she asked. His smirk was the answer.

Sakura's stubborn streak roared up. _Not so fast, darling,_ she thought fiercely. She wasn't going to let him come out on top under any circumstances.

She turned over her shoulder. "Would you like to finish what you started with my clone?" she suggested to the other Sasuke, pushing her plush backside more firmly against his hardness.

"Saku-uuhh... aahn, oh, yes," the clone grunted eagerly and pulled her up and on her hands and knees, intending to take her from behind right above the fuming real Sasuke.

The clone's backstabbing filled the original with an angry disbelief. The plan was to join forces and overwhelm Sakura with pleasure, but she saw right through it and countered by playing on the clone's selfish desire to come. A classic divide and conquer tactic. Despite himself, Sasuke was impressed.

His wife's green eyes glinted dangerously as she waited for his next move. The ball was in his court and he had only one miserable choice.

With an aggravated sigh and bracing himself for what was to come, Sasuke dispelled his clone. Immediately, he was assaulted by the onslaught of memories, the primal joy of thrusting in and out of Sakura like an animal, then the excruciating deprivation of his release. Sasuke curled up and whimpered, suffering from a double dose of denial. His member engorged even more, fighting against the restriction of the ribbon.

Sakura laid down beside him and held him, stroking his hair and when he came down from the painful high, she kissed him softly. They made out for a while before she pulled away.

"Sasuke-kun, why did you dispel the clone?" she asked seriously.

He grunted with irritation. "Does it matter?" he rasped.

"Of course it matters!" she exclaimed, sitting up. "I had plans for him and you ruined them."

He scrunched his brow. "What plans?"

"Oh, you know," she said sultrily, running a hand over his impressive torso and down, "I was going to lay you two down side by side and switch between you without letting you both come," she admitted to her downright evil little scheme even as her warm hand wrapped around his swollen length and pumped it slowly, giving him a measure of relief. Sasuke sighed and bucked his hips, imagining the scenario—Sakura bouncing in his lap until he was on the verge of coming, then switching to ride his clone, and repeat, for as long as she liked or until he went crazy with need. Despite the innate sadism of this idea, he felt the arousal coil tighter in his belly.

"Tell me why you dispelled the clone," Sakura coaxed him with a kiss to the corner of his mouth. She was above him again, resting her hand on his thigh, while the other stroked his shaft.

"I..." Sasuke began, but the words wouldn't form. Her pumping stilled. "I didn't want him to, to..." he started and the hand moved again on his member, encouraging him to continue. "It's because I can't let someone else have you," he confessed, looking her straight in the eye. "Not even my own clone."

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura murmured in absolute wonder, her heart overflowing with pure love. To know that her taciturn husband felt so strongly about her... She couldn't even pretend to be angry. And she was immensely glad that she had used her own clone to tease him with the sex show, instead of doing it herself.

"What?" Sasuke grumbled and pushed up his hips, thinking that she stopped touching him because he displeased her again. She needed to show him that it was quite the opposite.

Sakura untied the ribbon, almost ripping it off in her haste. Then she lunged onto him and kissed him with such a raw passion that he was pulled under in surprise before he returned it with an equal fervor. As their lips molded frantically together, she tried to convey to him everything she felt—and that he was the only one for her, always...

When she drew back, panting harshly, he gave her that soft look that could melt her heart.

"God, Sasuke-kun..." Sakura whispered as she pulled up and wedged a knee between his thighs. He opened them up and she knelt comfortably between them. Her green eyes sparkled when she bent his legs up, pushing them towards his chest. Then she slid her palms sensually down his inner thighs to his center, feeling him shiver under her touch. Sakura took his throbbing, eager member in her hand and held it up as she rose into a squat above him. "I'm going to make you come _so hard_ ," she promised in a velvety tone.

Sasuke looked up at her hungrily, his pulse thundering in bent his cock slightly backwards and dipped the tip in her entrance, drawing a ragged moan from him. "Sakura, please..."

So very carefully, she slowly took more of him inside, making sure that he wasn't hurt. By the time she slid inside as much of him as the position would allow, Sasuke was clawing at the sheets.

"Fuck, Sakura," he gasped out when she finally mounted him. Her inner muscles squeezed around him, taking his breath away, but even that incredible feeling wasn't enough to heal the ache in his turgid manhood. "Move..." he urged her on.

She leaned over him and tweaked his nipples gently, biting her lip when she felt him jerk and twitch inside her. "Only if you ask me nicely," she imposed.

Normally Sasuke would have raised an eyebrow at her ridiculous demand, but he was no longer in a condition to care. After a whole day of her relentless, torturous teasing, he just couldn't take it anymore. "Please, move... fuck me... please," he begged in a scratchy tone.

And she did. Sakura's hips raised and fell, gently at first, to test their position, but there were no problems, so she ramped up the pace. The slapping of skin on skin resounded off the bedroom walls as she rode her helplessly aroused, groaning husband. She took him as fast and rough as she liked, enjoying the way his girth filled her up _just right_. With every thrust his tip rubbed on her sweet spot, making her go wild.

Delirious with the pleasure she finally allowed him, Sasuke admired his wife through his hooded eyes. An endless stream of moans, pleads, praise and other gibberish he wasn't fully aware of emitted from his mouth as she utterly dominated him.

"Sakura... ahhhh... so tight... please... more..." he panted out between moans. Sakura ground down on him harshly, twirling her pelvis with purpose.

The heat between them was reaching the critical point.

"Sakura! I'm... close!" he cried out raggedly, his back arching off the bed.

"Me too!" she replied, closing her eyes as she powerfully descended, impaling herself on his pulsating shaft.

Her walls clenched spasmodically around him and she shouted his name in rapture as she was hit by her climax. The feeling and sight of it brought Sasuke over the edge in a devastating release of all the tension stored up in his body. With a loud cry of her name, he erupted like a geyser, shooting a hot load after a hot load deep inside her. It felt like his soul left his body and flew high above, straight to the gates of heaven. He came so long and so hard that he blacked out but Sakura was still moving over him to prolong her pleasure before she at last lost her strength too and slumped over his unconscious body.

After the orgasm that quite literally blew his mind, Sasuke expected to wake up in the morning. To his surprise, when he opened his eyes again he saw the disheveled Sakura smiling down on him impishly.

"Did you enjoy yourself, darling?" she crooned. He hummed in agreement, feeling utterly drained and sore, but so damn satisfied that it seemed like he was floating on a puffy cloud. Sakura beamed.

The green glow made him glance down. Her healing chakra was pouring into his groin.

"Sakura, what're you..." he croaked in surprise, but lost his voice when she ground her hips down onto him. His member immediately stood up to attention.

"I told you I can heal you up for more fun," Sakura said huskily as she leaned down. "It's time for round two, Sasuke-kun... and I will not stop until I am completely satisfied."

She took his lips in a possessive kiss and he groaned into it, wrapping his arm around her. Even if she was going to kill him with too much pleasure this time, Sasuke thought it was well worth it.

Maybe in the future he should do housework more often...

.

 **The End**

.

AN: Thank you all for reading this story to the end! Your reviews motivated me to finish ;)

A bit of trivia - Sakura used the Amazon sex position.

Please tell me your thoughts about the chapter and the whole story. I'd really appreciate it.


End file.
